


What Helps You Sleep At Night

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Spooning, sleep fluff, sleep problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maribelle only trusted one person to try to "cure" her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Helps You Sleep At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Prince/gifts).



She wished she could say she slept better with the one she loved, but Lissa's presence only slightly solved the problem.

She could control herself while she was still conscious, not wanting to nudge or kick her treasure out of bed, but while she was dead to the world she had no say in what her legs and feet did. Sometimes Lissa would wake up with achy ankles or tangled in the blankets and Maribelle felt just awful at having inconvenienced her.

"No problem! This is all just part of Project: Help Maribelle Sleep Better!" Lissa would always say. Normally Maribelle would have been outraged and humiliated at being made a _project,_ but this was Lissa. Her darling, her treasure, her first and dearest friend. How could she refuse her anything?

So they tried all kinds of crazy measures. Specially brewed teas designed to relax the muscles only made Maribelle feel groggy the next day, tucking them in tighter than Frederick's morning training schedule made their arms and legs fall asleep, and Lissa lying on top of her led to... _other_ things that left them too tired to bother worrying about the placement of their legs at all.

The only thing that seemed to remotely work was spooning Lissa from behind, her cheek brushing against that silky golden hair and Lissa's body soft and trusting against her own. It was her favorite way to fall asleep, really, she could barely imagine one better. And it made her feel _protective_ , she couldn't very well protect her treasure if she was tossing and turning.

Maybe she'd never stop moving in her sleep, but as long as Lissa was willing to help her she'd never give up hope.


End file.
